Depth
by AsianRain
Summary: Gaara deals with politics, marriage, his village and his family. When Naruto and his team come to town he notices his feelings for the leaf ninja change. How will he come to cope with his new feelings? Can he and Naruto's bond become something stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick note, this is my second story and I will make sure that 'this' one is free of typos. Now I just of this out of the making a poem so as go on with the story I'll be weaving the plot along with each chapter. **

**As the summary says, this story will indeed focus on a same sex couple. In this case a romantic relationship between two young men. Naruto and Gaara.**

**I hope to get positive feedback along with constructive criticism. Thank you ****J**

I wish I could talk to you and see your face. I will never forget that moment when I really saw you and within that moment you really saw me, the me I forgot I was.

Those eyes, 'your eyes' pierced through my emotional wall that not even I could break.

Your eyes did not leave my eyes as you spoke to me. It seemed as though your eyes spoke more than your words. It was as if you had reached down in to every fathom, every cavity of my mind, my being …my soul.

To this day I remember. "Those" eyes, eyes with a depth all their own. Eyes so blue, so deep, a blue deeper than the ocean. Eyes with such clearness they seemed infinite, more so than the endless sky. Eyes so youthful and awake, more alive than the breath of the planet earth it's self.

When I remember those eyes, just remembering that powerful and mutual connection gives me a feeling. A feeling when hot and cold collide. The feeling involves goose bumps, shaky limbs, and the spirals of heat that flutter within the abdomen and face… frantic beating of the heart.

This new emotion is facet of myself that I can't even face. It's very complex and very new. So difficult and powerful, it even scares me.

**A/N: Well that was the beginning. Now all this is coming from 'Gaara'. **

**So this is his monologue I guess. I'll try to keep up with the story.**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Chapter 2. Of Depth or the first chapter since this chapter will continue the story. **

**This chapter will contain a little language, profanity, and again I will say it contains 'homosexuality' for those who do not have that taste for anything involving male homosexuality, feel free to dismiss yourselves. **

**Copyright of this series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_Who I am now is not what I will be then._

_There doesn't need to be a question,_

_Nor does there need to be an answer._

_There is only 'is' and 'will' and nothing of the question._

_But what is an answer without a question? _

It was a long, mind-numbingly quiet day. Gaara sat there staring at the wall, the bland but very flawed wall. His mind was numb it was as if his ability to form thoughts were strained. Hours of signing papers reading plans and messages about his wedding, money and politics made every corner of his mind, dry and empty, like this room.

Gaara leaned his head back on the chair, resting the back of his neck on the soft fabric of his neglected Kazekage robe that hung loosely on the back of the chair.

As his gaze scoped out every angle of the ceiling his thoughts did the same. He let his train of thought wander without his psyche, allowing his neurons to construct miniscule thoughts after every thing that he saw. He released a gentle sigh through his nose.

Stray memories and images reeled absently through the mist of thoughts within his mind.

His gaze set on the carpeted office floor, following the stripped light of dusk that reached in through the windows. He noticed that the last of the bright colors of day began to dust away, like sand. The dark hues, and stars began to ignite the stage of night. The sight captured the young man's intent. It was enough to get him out of his chair, this must be the most interesting thing that's happened all day, he thought.

Suddenly a memory jolted through his nerves. He remembered ---- the day he was elected as Kazekage. Every time he looked back on that moment his body heat would always stir, he couldn't help but smile. He walked towards the office window, watched the sun drain in the horizon passed the village.

It was finally night, Gaara glanced at the digital clock on his desk. It was 6:07.

There was a sudden knock on the door that wrenched him from his focus. "Gaara?" a woman said softly.

He knew it was his fiancé. "What is it, Yozora?" he replied, she entered the room. As she did, she slammed the door shut, something she does often knowing that it always irked him. He jerked his head and put his hands on his hips. "Sorry, I know that bothers you" she said, he knew she was being sarcastic despite how deadpan she was.

"Are you finished with the paper work?" she asked

"Yes" he said in an irritated sigh.

She browsed through the stacks of the unevenly levels of paper. She looked on the floor finding stray pieces of paper.

"God, Gaara! Do you ever organize the damn papers" she nagged, Gaara began to rub his temples, a jolt of heat ran through his body and his upper body muscles began to tighten.

He could not _'stand'_ it when Yozora scolded him. Just because the council chose her to be the Kazekage's spouse she had the nerve to whip her authority at him as if he were her child. Nothing had ever irritated Gaara this much.

"Here" she said sternly as she softly tapped the collected papers on Gaara's elbow attempting to draw his attention to her. Impulsively he roughly snatched the papers out

of her hand with a hard, snappy movement. She didn't reaction to the aggression.

She was calm, and patient, she usually was when Gaara was stressed.

"Sor—"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Gaara" her calm voice washed over his words the blank, serene expression upon her face never wavered.

A moment of silence ignited between the two, a peaceful quietness that they often shared. Yozora released a soft sigh and placed her stray strands of long hair behind her ear.

She patted her hands on the back of the desk chair, beckoning him "Sit, I want to talk to you" he obliged with out hesitation and listlessly dropped himself in the chair without poise. The strong moonbeams fell through the glass windows of the office.

He let Yozora's hands palm his shoulders, with that a sudden spark of pleasure ran through his spine. "Gaara" she said, he felt her arms lace around his shoulders and her dark locks wisped around his face and chest. The soft scent of lavender filled his nose. He loved that smell, he always did. "Tell me, Gaara. Why do you allow the 'council', the people choose for you?" she said quietly, as if she were telling him in concealment.

" The council chooses what is for the best". He replied.

"The best for who? " Gaara's eyes met his fiancé's, her hard, dark, sharp eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" his monotonous undertone perplexed.

"You know what it means"

"No, meaning who's the who – in this thing you're talking about?" his voice staggered trying not to chuckle at his own ignorance.

She released her hold on him and just held her gaze towards him, a very strong and direct look. "Gaara, just—" an irritated sigh broke through her words, Gaara could understand her frustration with him. "Sorry, I just—really. I just don't see things the way you do, I don't really…feel comfortable discussing something---that I really don't understand"

He whispered softly, forcing himself to verbalize his feelings wasn't easy.

Her gaze softened, her dark eyes smiled

"I understand. But, I think it's important that you speak with your own mind and stead of what 'they' want to hear. I going to the morning conference tomorrow."

"Good night, Gaara" she said as she smoothly exited the room, slowly easing the door shut. It wasn't long until she slammed the door hard enough for Gaara to wince.

After a good twenty seconds he finally said;" Good night" his monotonous voice rang through the empty room. As ringing shot through his ears his focus was pinned on a piece of blank, white paper on his desk. Noticing the moonbeams made the white paper look like a fluorescent light it was so luminous. He couldn't understand why it did that. The thought linked to something that made him ponder.

Like he didn't understand his relationship with Yozora.

Gaara didn't hate the girl, nor did he dislike her. He thought she was a rather---'decent' girl. Her personality was like his, both of them were dry of emotions, both of them were well mannered both of them had a number of compatible characteristics. They only had a few differences. She was also a fairly appealing girl, not too petit, not too tall. She was very proportional. She had long, thick black hair and strong, gracefully arched eyebrows. She had very, deep dark blue eyes. That was the only thing he liked about her physical characteristics. Though he did not choose her to be his wife.

He didn't he harbor love for her either, though he at least saw her fit to be his wife. She was a very strong, silent woman and that would have to do.

He knew he should be attracted to her, he knew he should love her. He should be faithful to her. So it was simple in that order, he knew that. He knew he was supposed to know that.

But still, he doesn't understand.

Why something that is supposed to be so simple, be so complex?

Why couldn't he understand? He thought


End file.
